Confession à James Potter
by Sirius Orion Black
Summary: Sirius est surprit par James dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors qu'aucune sortie n'était prévue. Il va devoir s'expliquer, mais il va avoir de l'aide.OS


-1Confession à James Potter

Sirius était anxieux. Il se cogna dans quelqu'un . Une fois au sol, il se releva sur un coude pour voir dans qui est ce qu'il était rentré. Le brun aux yeux bleu était l'un des cinq seuls à sortir dans Poudlard à cette heure: trois heures du matin. Pour être plus exact, les quatre autres étaient James Potter et Remus Lupin, ses meilleurs amis, Peter Pettigrow, un simple ami et Lily Evans, sa maîtresse, celle qui avait volé le cœur de James. Seulement, elle ne s'intéressait qu'à lui, Sirius Black, son meilleur ami.

- Sirius, murmura le brun en face de lui. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah, je retourne à la tour de Gryffondor James.

Oh, l'angoisse ! James Potter était devant lui. Il venait de laisser Lily partir vers la gauche alors qu'il avait prit à droite ! Pourvu que James ne la trouve pas.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu faisais dehors ?

- Bah…euh…fit Sirius très spirituel.

- Ah d'accord ! Tu as donné rendez-vous à une fille ?

- Oui.

- Qui c'était cette fois ? Combien elles étaient ?

- Bah…euh, une seule, mais…

- C'est ta partenaire secrète ?

Sirius hocha affirmativement la tête.

- C'est qui, demanda James excité.

- Bah…euh….

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame et donnèrent le mot de passe. Lily était dans la salle commune qu'elle était en train de traverser pour aller se coucher.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là,Evans, demanda James.

Lily se retourna et fixa Sirius.

- Ca ne te regardes pas Potter ?

James se sentait vraiment en trop. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça en plus.

- Il va bien falloir lui dire un jour,s'écria Lily pour Sirius en le dévorant du regard.

Sirius fit un signe de tête et proposa à James de s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta avec Lily. Ils étaient chacun dans un canapé différent.

- James,commença Sirius. Je sais que tu aimes Lily depuis trois ou quatre ans. Seulement,je vais te…t'annoncer une…mauvaise nouvelle…pour toi. Avant jure sur ton honneur de Maraudeur que tu ne t'en prendra pas à Lily.

- Je jure, promit James en posant une main sur son cœur et l'autre en l'air .

Ce qu'il voulait, si la nouvelle était si mauvaise que ça, c'était tuer Sirius. Et il n'avait pas promit de l'épargner

- Voilà, avoua Sirius. C'est Lily ma partenaire secrète.

James en resta incrédule. Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

- Oh, par Merlin ! Godric tout puissant ! Sirius, par Salazar Serpentard, mais qu'est ce que tu fais chez Gryffondor ?

Sirius baissa la tête devant le regard et le ton accusateur de son meilleur ami.

- James,demanda un châtain aux yeux miel, Remus Lupin, ensommeillé. Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

- Sirius sort avec Lily Evans.

Remus tapota gentiment l'épaule de James.

- Potter, dit doucement Lily. Tu sais, je suis sortit avec Remus aussi.

Remus lança un regard noir à Lily. James s'éloigna de lui.

- Je suis trahi. VOUS ETES LA HONTE DES MARAUDEURS ! Pady, tu es mon meilleur ami, comment Est-ce que tuas pu faire ça ?

- James Potter, laisses-les ! A chaque fois c'est moi qui suis allé vers eux. Il n'y sont pur rien.

James regarda Lily. Il était toujours resté célibataire pour elle. Il l'aimait. Il n'aimait vraiment qu'elle. Et elle avait corrompu l'honneur, le serment, l'amitié et la morale de deux Maraudeurs sur quatre.

- Et le prochain aurait été Peter ?

- James !

- Quoi, Sirius, elle a corrompu des Maraudeurs, les a forcé à trahir ! C'est de sa faute à elle ! Et en plus, elle me le cache et vous aussi.

- James, dit doucement Lily.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- James, je t'aime.

Il releva vivement la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre, il y avait de l'espoir dans ses yeux bruns.

- Tu es le meilleur ami de Sirius. Je t'aime pareil.

James rebaissa les yeux. Sirius vint près de lui.

- Je sais que tu as mal, tu as mal ici,dit Sirius en montrant son cœur à James. Mais ce n'est pas une trahison. Parce qu'on ne trahit pas un frère. Tu sais, mon frère, j'aurais refusé si j'avais su que pour ça, je perdrais la moitié de toi qui fait que je suis moi.

James resta bouche bée devant le discours de Sirius.

- Tu es toujours mon frère. Je t'aime Sirius. Vies heureux avec qui tu veux. Lily affaisses propres choix.

James alla se coucher et le lendemain, il était content pour Lily et Sirius. Ils étaient heureux.

Trois semaines après, Sirius quittait Lily pour une autre Gryffondor.

Trois ans après,Lily épousait James Potter, donnant, un ans après, naissance à Harry James Potter. Un an et demi à la suite du tout, Sirius étaient envoyé à Azkaban pour les meurtres de James et Lily Potter ainsi que de Peter Pettigrow. Remus Lupin était le dernier des Maraudeurs.

Douze ans après, Sirius et Remus reformaient le cercle des Maraudeurs

Quatre ans après, Peter Pettigrow était tué par Voldemort que Harry battit un an après pour lui faire payer cher le passage de Sirius derrière le voile de la mort.

S.O.B.

Soit dit en passant, je ne crois pas un mot de cette histoire de voile. Imaginez chers lecteurs, le très sexy, le fort, le beau, le puissant, l'intelligent Sirius Sexy Black se faisant assassiner par un trop simple voile. Je pense que J.K voulait tuer quelqu'un et que c'est Sirius, mais comme elle ne savait pas comment, elle a regardé autour d'elle pour avoir une idée et puis un papillon est passé derrière le rideau du salon alors elle s'est dit _Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ? _Seulement, moi j'arrive pas à y croire ! Na ! J.K. tu as pas le droit de tuer un de mes perso préféré. D'ailleurs ça se voit non que c'est mon perso préféré ?


End file.
